criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seam Stressed
Seam Stressed '''is the second case of The Unscaled Isles and the second case overall. It takes place in the first shady island of Scrimshank. Plot In the first chapter, the Player meets his second companion, Benji Adams, a buccaneer that is all rough and gruff. He is always determined and hard to break. Following the lead through Morgan's friend, Samuel-Lucas Moon, a wolf tamer, they find the body of seamstress Madame Bianca, lobotomized and her mouth was sewn shut. Along with Moon, Benji and the Player suspected minx Cally Kelligrew and blacksmith Ruby. It was also noted that the killer knows anatomy and knows how to sew. At the end of the first chapter, the chief says that the mayor of The Unscaled Isles would like to speak to the Player. In the second chapter, the Player briefly meets mayor Captain Avery. After a good chat with him, he does confess that the victim did tailor his clothing for events and parties once in a while. Secretly flagging him as a suspect, they also flag seamstress and rival Charlotte O'Malley as a suspect. It was also discovered that the killer bites their nails. At the end of the third chapter, Ruby requests support from the Cove as there is a thief running through her workplace. In the third chapter, Ruby points to the minx Cally Kelligrew, who is holding a small, priceless shell. She simply explained that she wanted to buy the shell. After a big argument, the conflict died down. After a bit more investigating, the Cove arrested blacksmith Ruby for the murder. Ruby and Bianca were traders. They would trade guns and clothes to other traders. After a few years, Bianca seemed shadier than before. When asked, she exclaimed that she is fine. Backing up, she pricked herself on a scalpel from an antique doctor's kit, and a black substance came out of her finger instead of blood. Looking at Ruby, she jumped on her and tried to attack her. Ruby, stronger, managed to take out Bianca and knocked her out. She wanted to know more, so she lobotomized the seamstress and found a normal brain. When asked about the sewing on the victim's mouth, she said that she only did the lobotomy. Ruby, on this estranged case, was sentenced to 13 years in prison. In the AI, coroner Danny Walker wanted to focus on the black substance, which was oil, in the victim. Checking the victim's office, Danny and the Player find out that she had a famous doctor, named Joshua the Unknown. Interviewing Joshua, he said that the victim had a weird case and is still unsolved. Also in the AI, mayor Avery requests help. His gold falcon has been stolen from his office. He took it to Ruby for a polishing. Interviewing the killer, she exclaimed that a Cutthroat, similar to Mako Bluetooth in the first investigation, ran in and stole it. Looking around the blacksmith's place, the Player finds sand, specifically to the Western Beach of Scrimshank. Avery commands the Player to head there. Summary '''Victim * Madame Bianca (found lobotomized in her office) Murder Weapon * Lobotomy Killer * Ruby Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a gunpowder stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to sew. *This suspect knows anatomy. *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a gunpowder stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to sew. *This suspect knows anatomy. *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a gunpowder stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy. *This suspect knows how to sew. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a gunpowder stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to sew. *This suspect knows anatomy. *This suspect bites their nails. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to sew. *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer bites their nails. *The killer has a gunpowder stain. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Seamstresses' Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Manual) (New Suspect: Samuel-Lucas Moon) * Ask Samuel about how he stumbled upon the victim's body. (New Crime Scene: Blacksmith's Workplace) * Investigate Blacksmith's Workplace. (Clues: Poster, Saber) * Examine Poster. (New Suspect: Cally Kelligrew) * Ask Cally about the victim's threat to her. * Examine Saber. (New Suspect: Ruby) * Inform Ruby about the victim's death. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows how to sew.) * Analyze Bloody Manual. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer knows anatomy.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Speak to the Mayor. (Result: Avery knows how to sew.) (New Crime Scene: Tailoring Shop) * Investigate Tailoring Shop. (Clues: Vandalized Picture, Bloody Scalpel) * Examine Vandalized Picture. (Result: Red Paint) * Ask Cally about her relationship with the victim's deceased husband. (Result: Cally knows anatomy, Ruby knows anatomy.) * Analyze Bloody Scalpel. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer bites their nails.) * Investigate Marble Desk. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Broken Cage, Certificate) * Examine Certificate. (New Suspect: Charlotte O'Malley) * Ask Charlotte about her rivalry with the victim. (Result: Charlotte knows how to sew and bites her nails.) * Examine Broken Cage. (Result: Black Hair) * Analyze Black Hair. (3:00:00) (Result: Wolf Hair) * Ask Samuel why she broke the victim's wolf out of its' cage. (Result: Samuel bites his nails.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Calm the situation down. (Result: Cally knows how to sew and bites her nails, Ruby bites her nails.) * Investigate Anvils. (Clues: Gunpowder Bag, Classroom Photo) * Examine Classroom Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman's Face) (Result: Ruby knows how to sew.) * Examine Unknown Woman's Face) (Result: Charlotte's Face) * Learn about Charlotte's past with the victim. (Result: Charlotte knows anatomy.) * Examine Gunpowder Bag. (Result: Avery's Tag) * Ask Avery about the shipment of gunpowder. (Result: Avery knows anatomy.) * Investigate Mannequins. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Sewing Kit, Bloody Cloth) * Examine Sewing Kit. (Result: Dusty Cloth) * Examine Dusty Cloth. (Result: Black Powder) * Examine Bloody Cloth. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Black Powder. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has a gunpowder stain.) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has A- blood type.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to The Rat Pack (2/6). The Rat Pack (2/6) * See what the old sot wants. (Reward: x1 Burger) * Investigate Mannequins. (Clues: Oiled Needle) * Analyze Oiled Needle. (6:00:00) (Result: Red Paint) * Investigate Marble Desk. (Clues: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Joshua The Unknown) * Ask the victim's doctor about his condition. (Reward: Lab Coat) * Ask what the mayor wants. * Ask Ruby about the falcon. * Investigate Blacksmith's Workplace. (Result: Sand) * Analyze Sand (00:30:00) (Result: Falcon Location) * Move on to the next case now! Category:Cases in Scrimshank